Within Her Soul
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Fred Weasley's girlfriend has a lot more hidden than he thinks; secretly forced to become a deatheater with her ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy, will Tasha conform to the Dark Lords wishes or will Love conquer all? This is a story on how love, even in the darkest of times, can remain the light that shines through. Rated M for language and sexual content. Fred/OC .
1. Chapter 1 : Reuniting with Love

**Within Her Soul**

**Chapter One**

**Reuniting With Love**

* * *

_Draco's lips crashed against mine, I gasped, forcing myself to push my fists against his chest, trying to push him away. A few seconds later he had pulled away, his grey eyes piercing mine._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, grabbing a curl from my hair and twisting it with his finger. I frowned, pulling away from him, walking backwards towards the door slowly._

_"I know," I muttered, grasping my bag and opening the door. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."_

* * *

__

As the train came to a hault I awoke, panting slightly. I noticed Ginny was gawking at me with wide eyes, her fingers curled around her bag.

"Bad dream?" She asked softly, standing and placing her hand on my knee.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a nightmare." 'More like a hated memory.'

As we ventured off the train I looked around hopefully, looking for my two favorite people in the world. My heart began to crash, my mind filling with hurtful thoughts. 'They must have forgotten me.' I frowned deeper, looking at the ground, holding my duffle bag tightly. 'He must've found someone better.' Ginny tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I looked up and saw her point to a few yards infront of us. Standing there were two tall, handsome redheaded men, both grinning identically.

I took off into a sprint, practically running towards them. As I neared them I dropped my belongings and jumped up, wrapping my arms around the taller of the two. Fred.

Fred chuckled, kissing my head lightly as he lifted my body off the ground, twirling me in the air a few moments before setting me down to stare at me. His brown eyes bored into mine before Fred pressed his lips to mine, his arms snaking their way around my waist. I let out a quiet gasp, pushing my lips against his passionately. Fred began to pull my body tighter against his, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out a quiet moan, letting my tongue graze against his.

"Oi!"

We pulled apart, glancing sideways at George who was wearing a tight grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you too, George."

I pulled away from him, looking up at Fred. Fred was smiling that crooked smile that made me melt- I walked over to my bags and bent over picking up my duffle bag and putting it over my shoulder. I felt George grasp my hand while Fred wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed contently as we

apparated to their joke shop.

Their shop was the same as it was before I went to school. Fred and I didn't spent much time around George or around the shop. Fred took me aside to our bedroom and shut the door, turning and facing me.

I looked at him, my heart pounding endlessly in my chest.

"I missed you." Fred said softly, leaning towards me.

I grinned, "I believe I missed you more."

"Prove it," Fred chuckled.

I leaned up to him, sticking out my tongue and licking his lips.

"I will."

Fred grasped my waist, pushing me against the closed door as he kissed me, running his fingers through my hair. I gasped as I felt his tongue slip through my mouth, intensifying the kiss to a level we had never met before. Fred grabbed my wrist, slipping my hand under his shirt. I opened my eyes in shock, 'he wanted me to take off his shirt'?

I did as Fred wished, slipping my hands under his shirt and rubbing his bare skin. Fred let out a soft growl, twirling his tongue around mine as he slipped his fingers up the sides of my shirt. I let out a quiet moan, slowly pulling my lips away from Fred's as I pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the and I gazed at each other, I grazed my fingers against his bare chest, making him shudder.

"I love you," He whispered, slowly lifting my shirt off of my body. I blushed, looking away quickly.

"I love you too." I muttered, glancing up to see Fred grin at me, moving his fingers up my sides.

"Prove it."

I grabbed Fred's face and kissed him passionately, snakily moving my hands down to his trousers, tearing them off as Fred gasped. I grinned, moving my lips to his jaw, then his neck. Licking, nibbling and biting on the skin, knowing what it did to him. Fred let out a quiet moan, moving his left hand down to my legs, rubbing my inner thigh. I began to kiss down to his chest, my fingers dancing lightly over his boxers. Fred let out a muffled gasp, grasping my leg firmly before pulling down my jeans, pushing my down onto my knees. I grinned, looking up innocently at him.

As I pulled down Fred's boxers , he let out a deep sigh, looking away embarsingly. I bit my lip as I saw his hard on stick straight out. I giggled softly, grasping Fred, making him groan. Fred grasped my head, bringing my lips to his head. I let out a quiet moan as I opened my mouth, slowly letting Fred slip himself inside. Fred let out a quiet moan as I began to suck on his length, playing with his balls gently.

"Shit, Tasha." He moaned.

I let out a quiet moan, loving the way he moaned my name. I sucked him faster and faster, never once slowing my pace. Fred was about to release, I could tell. Fred pulled out of my mouth, grinning at me.

I cocked my head to the side standing up, gaspung as Fred knelt down, bringing my body against his face. Fred licked my panties, stroking himself as he thought of what he wanted to do. Fred pulled down my panties, leaving a trail of kisses behind each feathery touch. As Fred worked his way back up my muscles tightened, I glanced away nervously. Fred chuckled, leaning up and kissing my most sensitive area, making me moan. I grasped his shoulders to keep standing. Fred began to lick, nibble and prob me with his tongue. I groaned, wanting more. Fred stood up, looking down at me.

Slowly Fred lifted me up, kissing my lips passionately as he laid me back on his bed. Our bed. I gasped as he pressed his bare body against mine, his dick moving against my inner thigh. Fred looked down at me, staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want t-"

"-Yes." I leaned forward and kissed his lips, Fred frowned.

"Tasha let me finish."

I sighed, leaning back and staring up at him, listening intently.

"You're still only sixteen, I need you to be sure you want to do this... You're body is still fragile," He paused, "I love you more than anything, this is a huge thing."

I smiled, "Fred, I am ready! I want to lose my virginity to you! I'm ready, baby." The truth was I had been ready for a long time.

Fred's brown eyes locked with mine in a passionate gaze before he leaned down, kissing me gently. The kiss was slow, passionate everything our love was or ever would be was mixed into the kiss. Slowly Fred moved his hands to my legs, spreading them apart. I gasped as I felt him enter me, slowly at first, until he hit the barrier. Fred began to push and pull, back and forth, harder and faster, breaking through and plunging deep within me. I let out a sharp moan, biting my tongue to keep the tears from falling down my face. Fred slowed his pace, letting my body get used to the size of him. I sighed contently as he began to push harder and faster, pulling out almost all the way then pushing all the way in again.

"Oh god, Fred." I moaned his name, grasping his shoulders tightly in my grasp. Fred's body arched as I moaned his name, his thrusts becoming harder and faster by the second.

"Fuck, Tasha." His moan was soft, passionate. I knew Fred wouldn't last long, but what made it better was that I also would not last long. As Fred thrusted harder I felt myself nearing the edge, I needed him, I wanted him.

Fred grasped my waist, plunging himself as deep as possible each thrust. His brown eyes met my blue ones as something magically happened.

As Fred's dick convulsed he released his cum within me, collapsing ontop of me as I released as well, letting out a soft moan. Fred and I laid with tangled limbs, trying to slow our heartbeats which seemed near to impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Within Her Soul**  
**Chapter Two**

**Waking up to Sunday**

* * *

I opened my eyes. My heart raced faster than it had the night previous. I slowly lifted my head to look sideways- 10:00am? I had slept in that long. I laid back, staring at the white ceiling above me. I could hear the crackle of the fireworks below me; which only meant the shop must have been open. I turned to my side only to find an empty space. Yes, the shop was open.

I stood slowly, running my fingers duly through my hair as I looked at myself through the mirror. My hair was tangled and my bangs were misplaced, Fred's shirt hung off me from the shoulders and covered down past my ass. I turned away and went to the drawer, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I reached down and pulled on a worn pair of sneakers and walked out into the hallway.

I walked down into the store where over a hundred teenagers were looking around at the goods the twins had for them. I walked to the cashier where George was standing. He gave me a light smirk, motioning me forward.

"You slept in."

"Hush." I grabbed a chart from the desk, looking over at the customers expectantly.

"You're boyfriend is out back." George indicated the storage room. I nodded, gently walking through the doors and shutting them behind me. Fred gave me a wicked grin before lifting me off my feet and giving me a light kiss.

"Good morning, love."

I scoffed, "More like afternoon. Why didn't you wake me?"

Fred set me down, glancing at me while he went through stocks.

"Well you needed it...and you kept talking in your sleep."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "What did I say?" I asked worriedly.

Fred froze, his eyes averted from mine. "Mumbling stuff about Malfoy."

I looked away quickly. "Oh."

Fred grabbed my wrist. "Did anything happen with Malfoy while you were at school?"

I stared at him in shock. "What? What are you saying, Fred?"

Fred licked his lips, his grip on my wrist tighter. "Did anything happen with Malfoy." He repeated, his blue eyes piercing mine.

I opened my mouth to respond but George called for Fred to come and help him work the cashier. Fred let go of my arm and stalked past me, his arm roughly smashing against mine as he walked by. Had he seriously not trusted me with Draco? I suppose it was a good reason... I had to tell Fred the truth. No... If he knew what I was, he'd leave me.

I needed to talk to Ginny, she was the one person I trusted more than anything. I walked out of the storage room, walking to the cashier briskly.

"I'm going to the burrow."

Fred looked at me. "Oh?"

I nodded my head. "Molly invited me for lunch, and since you two have the shop to run she supposed you both could stop by for dinner?"

Fred and George nodded in sync. Fred leaned in and gave me a small kiss before I rushed away. I ran to the floo shop and floo'd over to the burrow. Ginny and Molly were sitting at the table, and I was bombarded by warm, comforting hugs when I stepped in.

"Oh dear! It's so nice to see you." Molly smiled brightly at me.

I forced a smile. "It's nice to see you too, Molly."

Ginny gave me a hug, but knew instantly something was wrong. Her eyes told me she wanted to talk but I just shrugged and sat at the table where a sandwich awaited me. I ate slowly, listening to the conversations Molly and Ginny had. After we ate Ginny and I went up to her room, where she locked the door and placed a silencing charm.

"You're not supposed to use magic outside of school." I said as I sat down on her rugged, old bed.

Ginny laughed, "Since when has that stopped us?"

"I suppose."

Ginny stared at me. I looked anywhere but her.

"Is it Fred?"

I shook my head. "No, but he's a part of it."

"Tell me."

I frowned at her. "It'll put you in danger, Gin."

She glared. "I fucking love Harry Potter, my life is already in danger."

I frowned, knowing she was right. If there wa anyone I could tell it was her. "Now what is it?"

I told her. I explained how the previous summer I had the option to become a death eater or watch all that I love die. I said how I had to work closely with Draco ... How much it pained me to have to deal with his intensive apologies every second at school.

"You're a death eater." She said plainly. "You haven't told, Fred ?"

I shook my head in shame. "I want to... But Ginny, what if I do and it puts him in danger? What if I do and he can't accept it?"

Ginny grabbed my wrists, "Tasha, you love him don't you?"

I nodded, looking at her slowly.

"Then you have to tell him."

I nodded, "Fred thinks something went on with Malfoy."

Ginny grimaced. "Tasha...something sort of DID go on with Malfoy."

I shook my head, standing up and looking out the window, watching as the sun began to set.

"But it didn't! I never once went along with his advances, it was only just recent he kissed me, and I shoved him away!"

Ginny was about to respond when Molly called us down for dinner. She gave me a small look of disapproval before opening the door to her bedroom.

"Look, at least tell him about Malfoy. Right now you need him, and frankly he needs you too, Tasha."

As we walked down the stairs I couldn't help feel nauseated at the thought of having to tell Fred about Draco's advances. Once Ginny and I got to the kitchen Molly and Arthur were both already sitting at the table, and Fred and George were just taking off their coats. Fred stared at me for a moment, I thought then he knew something was wrong.

I walked forward cautiously, taking a seat down in between two chairs which would be Fred and George's. Ginny sat across from me and I felt little comfort as she kept staring at me and mouthing words to me.  
I heard Fred and George chuckle as they walked Into the room. Fred took a seat, slowly on my left while George took a seat on my right.

I sat there awkwardly, wishing to be anywhere but there. I ate slowly, taking small sips of soup. I felt nauseous. I knew Fred kept glancing at me, which made the whole situation that much worse. Fred had always been so protective of me, however Ginny called it possessive, which I knew wasn't the case. After what Malfoy had did, Fred hasn't left my side once. But now I had to be around Malfoy everyday, and it ate away at me. I wasn't sure if I could hold in the pain anymore. I pushed away the soup, resting my head in my hands.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I nodded. "Yea, I'll be right back." I stood up, walking quickly to the bathroom. I turned the tap on and began to cry. I had to tell Fred. I felt so alone since I left him and now that I'm with him again I feel more alone than ever because I was keeping secrets from him. I knew I had to tell him, what I was doing was morally wrong.

I wiped my eyes of any excess makeup, waited until my eyes became white again, and walked back out the the table. It was now nearing 8 pm, and the others were cleaning up the table. "Are you alright, dear?" asked. "You look rather pale."

I attempted to smile but I faltered "I just don't feel well, Molly. I'm sure I will be alright."

"Fredrick Weasley! Come take care of your girlfriend!"

I looked over to see Fred talking to Ginny. They both looked at me, and I knew she had told him something. My heart started to race, I could feel the red flush in my cheeks. I had to get out. I had to run. No, I didn't. I had to tell him the truth. "It's fine, I'm just going to go upstairs for a bit."

I turned, walking up the stairs into Fred and George's old bedroom. Fred was quick behind me, shutting the door. I turned, looking at him. He seemed upset, and angry... Very angry. His ears were red... His cheeks were red.

Fred looked at me, "What's been going on with Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Fred!"

Fred scoffed. "You can cut the bullshit. Ginny said something happened with Malfoy, I deserve to know!"

I frowned, "I haven't don't anything with him, Fred. Okay? He's made advances towards me and I just shove them off. I honestly do not have feelings like that for him."

"What sort of _advances_ are we talking about here?" His voice was quiet, which I knew was a bad sign.

"Fred-"

"What type of fucking advances, Tasha?!"

"He- he kissed me!"

Fred looked taken aback, he sat down on his old bed and looked at his hands.

"But Fred, I didn't kiss him back! I shoved him away!" I tried to sit next to him but he pushed me away.

"Why would he have that opportunity, Tasha? Had you been hanging around him?"

I forced him to allow me to sit down next to him. "I had to, Fred."

"Why Tasha? Why?"  
His voice was very quiet, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Fred-"

"You tell me you don't have feelings for him, yet you go behind my back and see him, He fucking kissed you and you still didn't tell me until now. Why? Why did you have to see him?"

I snapped. "BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED ME, FRED!"

Fred stared at me. "Who would kill you?"

I stood off the bed, my chest falling and rising rapidly. He deserved to know. But I knew once he found out, he would be in terrible danger, and so would I.

"Tasha." Fred stood behind me, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Who would kill you?"

"Voldemort."


End file.
